


Confessions of an 'Alcoholic'

by chairmancatsby



Series: 5 + 1 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec can't drink to save his life, Alec has no mouth filter, Drunk Alec, M/M, but Magnus is charmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chairmancatsby/pseuds/chairmancatsby
Summary: Alec never liked drinking. He especially hated the aftermath of it the next morning when he felt like there was a boom box in his mind. But what Alec disliked the most was when the alcohol made his mouth filter magically disappear.Or 5 times Alec drunkenly confessed to Magnus + 1 time he wasn't drunk.





	Confessions of an 'Alcoholic'

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from but let's be real. The image of drunk!Alec is hilarious XD and we all can't wait for S3E2, yes or yes? But I really had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope everyone who reads this will like it as much <3
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xoxo  
> Trix

Drinking with Jace was always a bad idea. Nothing good had ever come out of it. Alec had known that since he had his first drink with his best friend–half-brother when they had still been underage and in middle school. The first time it had happened, they had gotten caught by their mother within minutes and Maryse had been furious, grounding them both for a month. After that incident, Alec had sworn never to drink with Jace ever again. But Jace had been a persuasive little brat and had managed to convince him to drink again in high school. More times than Alec would like to remember. Every single time, it ended with them dead drunk and Alec embarrassing himself – falling flat on his face, bumping into a pole, talking to a fire hydrant, and crying about wanting a magical horned pony, while Jace had drunkenly argued that it was a unicorn, among other things that Alec wanted to bury forever.

As the list of Alec’s unfortunate drunken episodes grew, the more Jace could exploit them to make Alec drink with him. It was either that or else he would expose Alec’s dirtiest secret on every social media platform. 

So even now, when Alec was a working adult, he still got very frequently roped into drinking sessions with the blonde who, for some reason, loved drinking.

That was how Alec found himself sitting on a bar stool on a Sunday night at 11 pm when he was supposed to be at home working and preparing for his meeting the next day. Though he had already finished his work on Saturday night and had been more than ready for the meeting, Alec had the habit of going through everything the night before any important meeting.

When Jace had found out from Isabelle that Alec had already cleared all his work, he had turned up at Alec’s doorstep after dinner time, announcing that they were going to go drinking, giving the oldest Lightwood no say in the matter. While they had been in the cab, Alec had already been preparing himself for another embarrassing night.

What Alec hadn’t prepared himself for was an insanely attractive man walking through the doors of the bar.

The man was tall, shorter than Alec, but his shoulders were broad and his chest was nicely filled out. He had a slim waist and a perky ass. On top of all of that, his clothes were fitting exceptionally well, accentuating his body in all the right places. He had a perfect posture too. And Alec couldn’t stop staring.

Of course, Jace’s hawk eyes would notice such things.

“You need more alcohol for this,” the blonde encouraged, ordering Alec another drink.

Sometimes, when Alec found himself in situations like this, more often than not, he agreed with Jace. Taking the shot glass, Alec downed it quickly before another glass was placed in front of him. Again, he drank it without a second thought. When he was done, there was already a new glass prepared for him. Narrowing his eyes at Jace, the blonde nodded reassuringly and Alec grimaced, wondering _how in the world_ a model can drink so much. Wasn't Jace supposed to take care of his health?

“We’ll stop at fi – seven,” Jace corrected quickly when Alec placed down the fifth glass.

Alec glared at Jace. “Five. I’m done.”

“Okay, fine. Now go talk to the man.” Not waiting for a response from Alec, Jace helped his best friend stand up and nudged him in the direction of the man Alec had been checking out earlier.

On shaky feet, Alec looked around blearily. Within seconds, he spotted the man he had his eyes on before. Determined, Alec steadied himself as Jace patted his shoulder for an extra boost of confidence and walked towards the beautiful stranger’s table.

Sliding into the seat opposite the man at the booth, Alec grinned at him. “Hi, I’m Alec.”

The stranger looked startled for a moment before his shoulders relaxed and his posture slackened. He was wearing a lazy smile on his face. “What can I do for you, Alexander?” the man purred, smirking when Alec’s eyes widened in shock at how he easily guessed his full name.

If Alec were soberer, he would know that it wasn’t that hard to know that piece of information. But Alec wasn’t ‘soberer’ at the moment.

“I think you’re really beautiful and I would like to get to know you underneath all your clothes. Get to know you,” Alec corrected quickly, his face turning beat red, and instantly wished that he hadn’t drunk so much that his mouth filter was gone.

The other man looked amused. “I don’t mind either way, darling. I’m Magnus, in case you need a name to say in the shower.”

Alec’s face grew redder, but he was convinced that it was because of the alcohol.

“Sure,” Alec ended up saying anyway without much thought. “Because you’re really gorgeous.”

Magnus chuckled, the sound making Alec sigh at how melodious it was.

“Here's my number.” Taking a piece of napkin, Magnus took the pen meant for ordering food to write on it before sliding it over to Alec. “I would like to talk to you when you’re not drunk, Alexander.”

Wordlessly, Alec picked up the napkin and stared at the number. The digits were all starting to become jumbled in his hazy mind. Just as Alec was about to say something more embarrassing, Jace showed up, saving him.

“I just realised I have a photoshoot at ten tomorrow morning, so we have to leave. Now,” the blonde rushed out. He regarded Magnus with a grin before noticing the napkin in front of Alec. “Oh for goodness sake.” Picking up the napkin, Jace pulled Alec up from the seat and shoved it into his jeans. “He’ll call you,” Jace promised Magnus before dragging Alec out of the bar.

 

*

 

Don’t ever drink with Jace ever again. No matter what.

It was Alec’s morning mantra for that day. He woke up with the nastiest hangover in a while and told himself to ignore the blonde’s phone calls and text messages for that day. Though it proved to be difficult because the first message that popped up on Alec’s screen was from the said blonde.

_From: Jace  
To: Alec_

_Sorrrrrrryyyyy pallll. I’m dying too if it makes you feel better_

_From: Alec  
To: Jace_

_Serves you right_

Alec typed with more force than necessary and pressed the ‘send’ button as hard as he could.

_From: Jace  
To: Alec_

_Bright lights and a hangover. Not a good combi_

Neither were meetings with an important client and a hangover so Alec didn’t reply Jace, too angry to even consider it.

At least it was still early.

His phone chimed again. Annoyed at failing at tying his tie for the third time, Alec gave up to check his phone. Jace.

_From: Jace  
To: Alec_

_Remember to check your jeans pocket for a napkin. It has the number of the guy in your dreams_

For someone complaining to have a horrible hangover, Jace could surely type very coherently. Though Alec had his suspicion that Jace was making his hair stylist, Simon, do the typing for him while he recited what he wanted to send.

And what number? What _guy_?

Then it all came back to Alec. The tall, bronze-skinned, gorgeous man whom Alec had completely embarrassed himself in front of. Groaning, Alec went over to where he had thrown his jeans the previous night and dug around both pockets for a napkin. Indeed, there was one and on it was numbers written in an elegant manner.

So the guy was hot and had fabulous handwriting, and Alec had made a fool out of himself. Great.

But since the guy had given him his number, there must have been something he had seen in Alec, right?

 

There were many things Alec did not expect in life. One of them was meeting a random hot man again the next day and in his office of all places. But there Magnus was, standing at the lift lobby of the building where Alec worked in.

Escape routes started forming in Alec’s mind in case Magnus noticed him. None of them materialised when Magnus did look at him.

A flash of recognition passed Magnus’ face before he broke out into a huge grin.

Steeling himself to be calm, Alec took in a deep breath and walked over to where Magnus was standing. “Hey,” he said when he reached Magnus’ side.

“Is your hangover alright?” Magnus asked, his tone teasing, making Alec blush.

“I’m fine,” Alec said, his voice strained, and he winced internally.

“Alec, right?”

Why was the lift taking forever? More importantly, why wasn’t Magnus using his full name?

“Yeah.” Turning to Magnus, Alec gave a lopsided smile. “And you’re Magnus, right?”

Chuckling, Magnus nodded. “The one and only.” The conversation was supposed to end there, Alec was certain, but it didn’t. “So, do you work here? Or are you just here for a meeting?”

Clearing his throat, “I’m an editor,” Alec said, thankful that he didn’t sound croaky anymore. “You don't work here, do you? I haven’t seen you around before.”

“That’s correct. I’m here for a meeting with one of the chief editors and his team,” Magnus explained as Alec processed his words. Chief editor. That was Alec. “I’m a fashion designer.”

“So I’ll see you at the meeting.”

Eyes widening, Magnus stared at Alec as the lift came. The doors opened and Alec stepped in first, holding the door open until Magnus stepped in.

“Capable and handsome. What are your weaknesses, Alexander Lightwood?”

Of course, this man had to be Magnus Bane, one of the designers Alec was going to work with for the next issue. And of course, Alec hadn’t noticed it the previous night in his drunken state. He wondered if Magnus already knew.

“Do you want to grab a drink tonight?” Magnus asked. He looked unsure of himself like he was preparing for a rejection, and Alec wondered who in the world would say no to this man.

Going out for drinks on a Monday night wasn’t something that Alec usually did. But being asked out by a handsome man whom he had just met the previous night wasn’t something that usually happened either.

So, against all evidence that Alec should never drink again, he agreed.

 

Alec was only on his second glass of beer and it wasn’t even half finished, but he was starting to feel tipsy. He was trying very hard to listen to what Magnus was saying but all he could focus on was the other man’s pair of lips moving. They looked so soft and kissable.

Suddenly, Magnus wasn’t talking anymore, but chuckling instead.

His laughter was so musical.

“Are you going to praise me the entire night?” Magnus asked, trying to stifle his laughter.

Crap. Alec had been saying everything out loud.

“But your lips look so moist and I really want to feel them against mine,” Alec confessed, his face heating up at the words he was saying but he couldn’t control his mouth.

“You’re adorable.”

Since Magnus complimented him, Alec was doing something right.

Right?

Magnus sent Alec home that night because he hadn’t drunk as much as the other and could still drive safely. Parking in front of Alec’s apartment complex, Magnus looked at the now clear-headed Alec.

“I’ll see you again?” he asked and Alec could only nod mutely.

The promise of a second date definitely meant that Alec was doing something right.

 

*

 

“It’s the compliments,” Isabelle concluded when Alec told her about how his night with Magnus went on Wednesday when they were having lunch together.

“But I only do that when I’m high or drunk, Izzy,” Alec deadpanned.

Frowning, Isabelle leaned forward on her elbows as she rested on her hands, staring thoughtfully at Alec. A Cheshire-like grin appeared on her face seconds later and Alec was certain that he wasn’t going to like what his sister had to say.

“Oh come on,” she complained, knowing that Alec was already rejecting her plan in his mind. “I haven’t even said anything yet.”

Shaking his head, Alec said, “you didn’t have to. I know what you’re going to say.”

“What?”

Clearing his throat, Alec tried imitating Isabelle’s ‘plotting voice’ (it was what he called it). “You should just make sure to drink a lot when you’re around him, then!”

Scoffing, Isabelle pushed her hair over her shoulder. “Not exactly, but you get the point. So why don’t you just do it?”

“What do you want me to do? Keep on drinking when he’s talking?”

 

It was a bad idea. Alec hadn’t even been serious when he had suggested it. Even Isabelle had told him not to do it because what if he needed to go to the washroom too often? But Alec was never good at taking his sister’s advice and seemed to always end up heeding his own terrible ones.

So there Alec was on his second date with Magnus in a nice cosy restaurant that Magnus had chosen, constantly sipping his wine even though he didn’t really like the taste.

“Do you not like it?” Magnus asked when Alec scrunched his face up for the tenth time that night after drinking a tiny bit from his wine glass. “We could get another bottle, or do you prefer not to drink wine at all?”

“I’m fine,” Alec lied, forcing a smile. “It’s just the burn in my chest.”

Slowly, Magnus said, “it’s supposed to do that.”

“I’m not used to it.” Alec mentally applauded himself for the cover up. “I’m more of a beer person,” he added unnecessarily, his mind screaming _I’m not an alcohol person at all_.

But Magnus seemed fairly amused by Alec’s words. His face breaks into a large grin and Alec regretted having said that at all after hearing Magnus’ next words. “You said that my laughter was musical.”

Groaning, Alec buried his face in his palms, making Magnus laugh.

“Do you want beer then?” Magnus offered kindly.

Unable to look up and face Magnus, let alone form a proper sentence, Alec nodded, as Magnus called a waiter over.

While it had initially been a bad idea to drink continuously, it had become a _very bad_ idea by the time Alec was halfway done with his beer. He didn’t even like the taste.

Magnus did most of the talking, though he didn’t look like he minded. Occasionally, Alec would start a new topic but mostly, he couldn't stop himself from praising Magnus, confessing how gorgeous the other man looked that night.

“You buy your shirts to match the colour of your eyes, don’t you?” Now where did that come from, Alec had no idea but he felt the need to say it. Like he had the urge to say the next sentence. “I really want to kiss you.”

“You’re really a lightweight, aren’t you?” Magnus teased, a glint in his eyes as he watched Alec.

“I’m not,” Alec protested futilely. His whole face and even neck were red, and his mind was starting to become cloudy. “And your hair looks really good tonight,” he added, unable to stop himself. “You look really nice in make-up too but I’d like to see you without it one day because I think you’d still look pretty.” Clamping his mouth shut, Alec mentally told himself to just keep it closed so he would not be able to say any more embarrassing things. 

Meanwhile, Magnus was laughing. His whole face was scrunched up, his eyes forming little crescents with a sparkle in them, and the sides of his lips pulled up. “What am I going to do with you, Alexander?” He sounded fond, or maybe Alec was tipsy enough to start hallucinating.

That night, Magnus sent Alec home again, helping him all the way to his doorstep.

“I’m sorry,” Alec mumbled as he fumbled with his keys.

“Nothing to be sorry about,” Magnus assured.

After failing to put the key in the lock for the third time, Alec groaned, letting his head fall against the door, surprising Magnus. “Help me unlock the door, please.” He was sure he sounded pathetic and he could only hope that Magnus would help him out.

The other man did, holding Alec to steady him as he opened the door.

“Do you need help getting in?” Magnus asked, concerned.

“Please do.”

Gripping onto Alec’s arms, Magnus slowly helped Alec into the apartment unit.

“I don’t usually say things like that. It’s the alcohol. I’m sorry,” Alec explained after Magnus helped him onto the couch. “I’m not good at making conversation, especially not with very attractive men such as yourself.” He chuckled. “I’m doing it again. Anyway, my sister suggested that I drink more to get my tongue looser so it’d be easier to talk but I always end up saying embarrassing things.”

“I find it all very endearing,” Magnus admitted, turning to look at Alec but he found the man fast asleep instead. Smiling to himself, Magnus got up from the couch and helped Alec fully lie down, worried that the other man might have a backache if he slept while sitting. “Goodnight, Alexander.” With that, Magnus quietly moved towards the door, opening it as softly as possible before exiting the house and letting the door lock automatically and soundlessly.

*

 

Alec was going to be at company dinner that night and there was no way he was going to let himself get high from drinking. Otherwise, he would be shooting his mouth off at all the people attending the event and that certainly wouldn’t do. His plans were thwarted even before he attended the dinner. He had just heard from his boss that there were going to be some models there since this was a joint event, making Alec question why he ever wanted to become an editor for a fashion magazine. Because models meant Jace. And Jace meant drinking.

Often, Alec wondered if Jace had a drinking problem but, thankfully, the other didn't. It was just a hobby, something Jace, and a lot of other people, the blonde liked to remind him, enjoyed. Alec just wasn’t one of those people. He wasn’t planning on becoming one of them either.

That was why when he saw Jace, all smiles and holding two glasses of champagne, Alec’s first thought was to run. But he stayed seated at his table as Jace sauntered over to Alec, turning heads as he walked.

“Fancy seeing you here!” Jace laughed, placing one glass in front of Alec as he drank from the other one.

“You knew I was going to be here,” Alec said in a flat tone, eyeing his best friend, resolutely refusing to look at the glass on the table. “I’m not going to drink, Jace.”

Pouting, Jace took a seat next to Alec. “Come on. It’s a company dinner.”

Glaring at the blonde, Alec lowered his voice so that only Jace could hear him. “My alcohol tolerance is non-existent. You know that,” he hissed at the end.

Jace was already nodding his head in understanding. But he still pushed the glass towards Alec who backed away like Jace was giving him some virus.

“I’ll make sure you don’t overdrink.” Jace’s tone was serious and he sounded convincing with just this one line. Then again, Jace always sounded convincing.

“That’s what you said the last time.”

“Last time you _had_ to get drunk or you would have never approached that guy.” Alec made a sound of protest but Jace didn’t care as he continued. “Talking about that guy, did you call him? Izzy only told me that his name was Magnus Bane, pretty flashy if you ask me, and get the rest of the story for you. So?”

Sighing, Alec picked up the champagne glass and took a little sip, ignoring the wide grin that appeared on Jace’s face.

“He’s a fashion designer I have to work with for an upcoming project. Don’t interrupt me or you’re not getting the full story,” Alec said as soon as Jace opened his mouth, instantly making the blonde quiet. “I met him the morning after I got his number.” It was cruel denying Jace the chance to cut in with his extra and unnecessary comments, especially when Alec could see how the blonde was struggling trying not to say anything. But Alec didn’t need any of Jace’s teasing then. “I saw him at my office building’s lift lobby and he recognised me so we talked and he asked me out for a drink that night. I stupidly said yes, drank a whole lot of beer and talked crap the whole night. But we went out again. Same thing happened. The end.”

“Details about what you said?”

“None.”

Jace scoffed. “Knowing you, I bet you went on and on about how beautiful he looked and how much you wanted to kiss him because you’re cute like that.”

“Yeah, I’m adorable, haven’t you noticed?” Alec said dryly, rolling his eyes.

Turning to the entrance, Alec froze when he saw Magnus walking through the door. Noticing Alec’s sudden change in demeanour, Jace glanced towards the door, hand immediately going to Alec’s shoulder. “You need another drink?”

“Get me one.”

Because, what could go wrong? Especially with Jace around, he would make sure that Alec didn’t get drunk.

 

A lot of things could go wrong in fact. _Especially_ with Jace around when he didn’t keep his words.

Before Alec knew it, he was feeling fuzzy, the room was spinning, and he was starting to see double. The best part, though, was seeing double of Magnus, but Alec didn’t know which one he should approach. But since they were standing in the same spot, Alec didn’t really have to choose.

“Hey, handsome,” Alec called out to Magnus. Thankfully for Alec, the place was bustling with activity so no one had heard him, and Magnus had just finished a conversation so he was alone.

“Drunk already?” Magnus replied as his way of greeting, smirking at Alec.

Swooning at the sight in his heart, Alec casually said, “you look really hot when you smirk, just thought you should know.”

“Why thank you.” Magnus chuckled, eyeing Alec appreciatively. “You look pretty good yourself all dressed-up, darling.”

“I like it better when you say my name,” Alec blurted out before he could stop himself.

“Alec?”

“My _full_ name.”

Grinning, Magnus leaned in closer to Alec. “Oh. You mean _Alexander_ ,” he purred, making Alec sigh contentedly at the sound of his voice.

“I could listen to you talk all day. You should consider recording an audiobook. I’d be the first to buy it.” Some sober part in Alec’s subconscious was screaming at him to shut up.

Magnus’ eyes were shining brightly as he looked at Alec, and Alec couldn’t help but grin back in a way he hoped did not look silly.

When a waiter holding a tray of champagne glasses walked past them, Alec’s hand automatically stretched out for one. If he was going to embarrass himself even further, he needed more alcohol in his system to live past the shame. Though before he could take one of the glasses, a hand loosely encircling his wrist prevented him from doing so.

“I think you’ve had enough for today,” Magnus told Alec, politely smiling at the waiter and telling her that they were good.

And Alec might have just fallen in love. Screw Jace and his promises.

 

*

 

Alec wondered what the point of functions held by the rich and elite was for. Whenever he had to attend one of them because of his family, he would make up an excuse to avoid going for it and fail. Every time Alec was at one of these functions, he would make sure to stay at the far corner of the ballroom to avoid talking to people he didn’t care about, with his arms folded, looking as unfriendly as possible so no one would approach him.

That day wasn’t any different. Alec was leaning against the wall of the furthest end from the stage. It was some charity gala held by one of his mother’s business partner. They had done the eating and most of the socialising around the table, and Alec had had enough for the day.

It was always the same questions thrown his way and the same answers he gave – “Do you have a girlfriend?” “No, I’m gay” – Alec didn’t even know why they bothered asking. And then there were those who looked down on his job as an editor, chief or not. They’d ask him when he was going to join his mother’s company and when he would take over. The replies from Alec remained the same for such questions too – “Never and never.” He simply had no interest in running his mother’s hotel business. Isabelle would be the one taking over.

Deciding to spend the rest of the function roaming the hallways outside or in the toilet, Alec proceeded towards the door. Not looking where he was going, Alec bumped into someone at the entrance.

“Sorry,” he apologised quickly. “I wasn’t looking.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

It was a voice Alec would recognise anywhere. Looking at the person he had just bumped into moments again, Alec came face to face with Magnus. And Magnus looked stunning. The other man was wearing a simple three-piece navy blue suit, but his eyes were rimmed with eyeliner and he had orange eyeshadow on, making his dark brown eyes look brighter than usual. His appearance left Alec stunned speechless for a good minute or two.

“I believe the event’s happening in the opposite direction you’re going to.”

“It’s kind of over.”

Frowning, Magnus checked his watch. “I didn’t realise I was so late.” That was what he said but from his posture and his insouciant manner about being late told Alec he didn’t care about the function at all. Just like Alec.

“I’m escaping the event actually,” Alec admitted, bringing a smile to Magnus’ face.

“That makes two of us.” Stepping closer to Alec, Magnus lowered his voice, “such events bore me. Shall we get out of here, then? There’s a bar on the first floor.”

Looking back at where everyone was still engaged in frivolous conversation, Alec already knew his answer. When he saw his mother walking towards him, he quickly turned back to Magnus and nodded his head. Without waiting for Magnus to say anything, Alec grabbed his hand and pulled him out into the hallway.

Grinning to himself, Magnus allowed Alec to pull him into the lift.

“Sorry about that,” Alec said sheepishly. “My mother,” was all he needed to say for Magnus to nod his head in understanding.

They ended up at the bar Magnus had mentioned.

Insisting that he could drink because he hadn’t even had a single drop of alcohol today, Alec asked Magnus to order a drink for him. Though suspicious of Alec’s words, Magnus eventually gave in and ordered a glass of malt liquor for Alec, and a glass of red wine for himself.

“You won’t get drunk on that,” Magnus promised as the bartender set their drinks down in front of them.

“I can drink red wine.”

“You got drunk on champagne,” Magnus pointed out. “But if you can drink whatever you want. I’m not going to stop you.”

Smiling triumphantly, Alec quickly finished his malt liquor, ignoring Magnus telling him to slow down and ordered another glass of red wine. Maybe he was going to start liking to drink because of Magnus.

 

“You can’t seriously be telling me that you’re so effortlessly gorgeous all the time,” Alec slurred, pointing at Magnus. “There has to be some magic and witchcraft going on.”

“I didn’t say ‘effortlessly’, Alexander,” Magnus corrected with a chuckle. He gestured to all the make-up on his face to emphasise that he wouldn’t have said that and Alec had heard wrongly.

Frowning, Alec rested his elbows on the bar top and studied Magnus’ face. “I think you’re effortlessly beautiful all the time, then. I’d still really like to see you without make-up on though.”

Magnus smiled. “Maybe some other time.”

“Soon?”. Alec’s eyes looked hopeful as he stared at Magnus, making the other chuckle at his eagerness.

“Any time you want.”

“I like spending time with you, Magnus.” Alec sighed. “You’re hardworking, good at your job, funny, clever, and on top of all that, you’re unrealistically beautiful. I can’t believe you actually exist.”

“Alec!”, someone called from a distance away.

Spotting his mother walking over to him, Alec slid off the stool, Magnus holding his shoulder to make sure he didn’t fall.

“So sweet…” Alec muttered, shaking his head just as his mother reached his side.

“I’m so sorry if he was bothering you,” Maryse apologised to Magnus who looked back at her with an amused expression.

“Don’t worry, he wasn’t. I was really enjoying his company. In fact, I was the one who dragged him away from the function, so I’ll have to apologise for that.”

Maryse laughed. “Knowing my son, he probably begged you to take him away.” She turned to Alec, frowning. “We’re leaving.” Turning back to Magnus, there was a smile on her face again. “I’ll see you around, Mr. Bane.”

As Maryse and Alec walked away, Magnus heard Alec saying, “mother, don’t you think Magnus has the loveliest pair of eyes ever?”

 

*

 

Alec and Magnus were sitting on the rooftop of Alec’s apartment complex. They had a long day at work together since they were currently in the final phase of their project. Deciding to celebrate the fact that the project was finally coming to an end, Alec had suggested to Magnus to have a drinking session on his apartment’s rooftop, and Magnus had agreed in a heartbeat. They had been drinking for quite a while now, Alec from his glass bottle and Magnus from his canned beer.

Lying on his back, Alec had his eyes closed, his fingers curled loosely around the neck of the beer bottle he had been drinking from. It was his third bottle and Magnus was starting to wonder if Alec was going to become tipsy any time soon and start blabbering adorably like always or was he just going to fall asleep.

“Alexander?” Magnus called softly.

“Hm?”

“Can you hear me?”

Alec mumbled something incoherent in response.

“It’s crazy how I feel about you. When I saw you in that bar the first night, all I could think of was how I could keep in contact with you. I couldn’t keep my mind off you the whole night. You were so drunk, it was frankly funny, but you were so adorable too.” Magnus smiled, remembering their first meeting. “Then I found out that we were had to work together the next day and I told myself that I would mix my work and my private life together. But somewhere along the way, you became the connecting bridge between the two. And the more I worked with you, the more I wanted to get to know you.” He turned to Alec who had a peaceful expression on his face.

“When I saw you walk into that bar the first night we met,” Alec suddenly spoke, startling Magnus, but he kept his eyes closed. “I was instantly attracted to you. I’ve never seen anyone so beautiful in my whole life before. I was drunk then, but I could still remember the way you smiled, and gosh the sound of your laughter.”

“Don’t tell me you’re drunk again,” Magnus asked in a fond but exasperated tone.

“I’m not,” Alec insisted, cracking open an eye before closing it again. “I really think you’re beautiful and I’s saying this without any alcohol in my system.”

Magnus raised a brow, pointing at the beer bottle in Alec’s hand.

Sighing, Alec opened his eyes before sitting up and passing the bottle to Magnus. “It’s all water.”

Magnus took hold of the bottle and sniffed the top, smelling only a faint trace of the sweet liquor. He laughed, shaking his head as he gave the bottle back to Alec. “You got me.”

“I wasn’t planning on tricking you if that’s what you were thinking. I was really falling asleep until you said the last line.”

Magnus laughed and looked away. It was his turn to feel embarrassed.

“It was more for myself,” Alec answered sincerely. “I told Jace and Izzy that I liked you but I didn’t know how to confess. Jace told me to get drunk and all the words would spill out of me. And he’s not wrong, but I don’t want to confess to you while I’m drunk. You might think that I don’t mean it and I didn’t want to come across as flippant about it.” Sucking on his lower lip, Alec released it with a soft pop. “So Izzy told me to drink water from beer bottles. I told her it wouldn’t work but I guess it did, huh?”. Alec smiled at Magnus, his smile wavering when he spotted the serious look in Magnus’ eyes.

“I like you too, Alexander.”

Alec blushed at Magnus’ directness and ducked his head to avoid looking at the other. “So does that mean we’re…dating? Together? What do you call it?”

When Magnus leaned towards Alec, Alec’s breath hitched.

“If you want to.”

Looking up, Alec said without any hesitation, “I want to.”

“Then we’re dating. Or together. Or whatever you want to call it,” Magnus replied easily with a kind smile on his face.

Bending down slightly, Alec tilted his head to place a kiss on Magnus’ lips. He sighed with their lips touched, having waited for that moment for so long. Magnus’ lips were soft against his and the other’s body was going pliant in his hands. Roaming his hands down Magnus’ back, Alec sighed blissfully into the kiss as Magnus cupped his face with both hands to deepen it.

When they pulled away, Alec rested his forehead against Magnus’ for a moment before pulling apart.

“Can you repeat all the things you said about me when you were drunk?” Magnus asked, smiling cheekily, and Alec groaned. “My laughter’s melodious? Was that what you said?”

“Stop it, please,” Alec groaned, burying his face in Magnus’ shoulder.

“You like my shirts?” Magnus continued, laughing, holding Alec’s hand still when it came up to whack his chest. “You think my eyes are lovely?”

“Shut up,” Alec growled as laughter rang in Magnus’ chest.

“I think your eyes are lovely, darling.”

Lifting his head, Alec looked at Magnus with wide eyes, bewildered.

“Or do you prefer me to call you by your name, your _full_ name, Alexander?”

Groaning, Alec buried his face in his hands. “I take it back. I don’t want to date you anymore.”

Prying Alec’s hands away from his face, Magnus smiled at him. “I love you, Alexander.”

“Sweet words aren’t going to get you anywhere,” Alec chided without any real bite in his voice, his face growing redder the longer Magnus stared at him.

“I mean it.”

“Then, I love you too,” Alec rushed out hurriedly.

 

“So technically I brought you guys together, right?” Jace asked Alec when he told his best friend the piece of news.

Alec rolled his eyes, though on the inside, he was grateful to Jace. Maybe drinking with the blonde wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and love are all appreciated! They mean a lot to me <3
> 
> Talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chairmancatsby)! Or drop me more 5 + 1 prompts on [Tumblr](https://chairmancatsby.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> xoxo  
> Trix


End file.
